Killing hour
by ab89us
Summary: Everyone dies some day. It was their job to make sure that day came sooner rather than later.  Co-authored with Oranfly. Rated M for violence and smut
1. Olivia

A/N: If we owned the show a lot of things would be different...Okay maybe not a lot...But some. And no we don't own the characters though it would be nice to own a Peter or Charlie of our own.

* * *

Manipulative, dangerous, deadly, and alluring and an angel of death with sociopathic tendencies were all words that psychologists would use to describe Olivia Dunham. However you'd never know it just by looking at her. She had applied just the right amount of makeup to give her eyes a smoky appearance, a touch of bright red lipstick on her thin lips and her long blonde hair curling at the ends and hanging just below her shoulders. The black dress that she was wearing hugged every curve just right and the neck line dropped just enough to make every man's head turn but not make her stick out too much from the crowd. She had been sent there by her boss though the party setting wasn't something that Olivia preferred. It was too crowded and there were way too many eyes that could pick up on why she was there. So she did what she was good at, she made herself nearly invisible while still attracting the attention of several men, none of them the one she was looking for. Scanning the room she eventually set eyes on the man she had come to this awful party for. He was wearing a tan suit with a white shirt and matching tan tie. He was thin and balding, a porn star mustache on his ugly face, with a smile that would creep out the devil himself. She took a breath and tugged at the waist of her dress pulling if down a little to make her breasts more visible knowing that it was something that would attract his greasy attention, and made her way over to his table.

"Good evening." She said in a sticky sweet voice, giving him a charming smile.

"Well aren't you a pretty little thing." He said making her internally cringe, but she pushed past that and smiled even more before taking a seat beside him and crossing her legs making the skirt of her small dress ride up slightly showing more thigh than she would prefer.

"Are you having a good time?" Olivia asked seeing his eyes taking in her newly exposed skin.

"Yes." He smiled at her, his yellow teeth almost making her gag. "Would you like a drink my dear?"

"Oh yes please." Olivia opening flirted.

"So may I ask your name?" He asked after their drinks had arrived at their table.

"My name is Malina Diuvo." Olivia lied using an anagram for her actual name.

"Edgar Burns." He said holding out his hand though she already knew his name.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Burns." Olivia lied. She had been sent there for a reason and it wasn't to get to know the slim ball sitting beside her.

She continued to sit with him for well over two hours, nodding at the right times and acting as if she gave a damn about what he was saying. She would get some odd looks from people, no doubt wondering why someone with her looks would be sitting with the vial piece of flesh known as Edgar Burns. The man was hated by most for his part in shutting down businesses and having places demolished just because he didn't like them. He would then have businesses put up in place of the ones that he closed but would have people from out of the country work in them instead of the American's that needed the jobs after being laid off or fired. Almost everyone at the party didn't want him there and wanted him dead which worked in Olivia's favor perfectly.

"Mr. Burns." Olivia said running a finger under his chin teasingly. "How about we finish this conversation in my room?" She asked. The party was being held at a hotel and her boss had made sure that she had a room so that she could do her job with as little a chance of being caught as possible. He gave her a look that let her know that he was thinking he would get lucky that night, and slid out of his seat holding his hand out to her which she took while flirtatiously biting her bottom lip. She led him to the elevator that brought them to the tenth floor and then to her room, getting the key out of her purse. She had just gotten the door closed when his lips fell to hers and she had to physically stop herself from gagging as the kissed him back luring him into a false sense of safety. Walking them backwards, she brought them to the bed and pushed him back on it, breaking the kiss and giving him a teasing look.

"I'm going to slip into something more comfortable." She said and slipped out the bed and into the bathroom. Once she was sure that he wasn't going to follow her, Olivia went into the bathroom closet and pulled out a briefcase that she had put in there earlier that day. Opening the briefcase, Olivia pulled out her gun, a clip of bullets and a silencer. Someone had put a hit out on Mr. Burns and it was Olivia's job to make sure that the hit was completed. So cocking the gun, she stepped out of the bathroom, aimed then fired.

}{}{}{}{}{}{

Blood thirsty and driven would probably be the best words to describe Olivia Dunham as she drove home and walked through the heavy double doors to the mansion she lived in. The first time that she had held a gun was when she was just 9 years old and shot her step father. The feel of cold metal against her palms, the sound of the gunshot and the smell of gun powder and blood had sent adrenaline rushing through her veins in a high that she longed to feel again. Though she hadn't killed her step father then, she hadn't hesitated to just years later when she had found him in his apartment, a young brunette crumpled on the floor bleeding and unconscious. She had just looked at his shocked face as she emptied a clip into him. It wasn't until Olivia reached the age of 14 and her mother died of cancer that she had gotten the chance to kill that bastard.

Olivia and her younger sister Rachel had been put into the foster care system, and it seemed that no one wanted a teenager. Rachel was quickly adopted while Olivia was left behind until one day she got into a fight with one of the boys at the foster home and nearly beat him to death. She had been called to the main office but instead of being punished for the boy's beating, a woman had been waiting for her. The woman had red hair and bright green eyes that looked just as cold as her smile. The woman had introduced herself as Nina Sharp and had taken Olivia from the foster home that very same day. Nina had brought Olivia to her home and introduced her to a boy a few years older than herself name Charlie. Charlie had brought Olivia out the next day and told her what he and Ms. Sharp did for a living before training Olivia to kill. She trained hard every day enjoying it immensely and getting to the point where she could empty a clip and have a new one loaded before Charlie had the chance to blink. Her first kill has been when she had turned 15 and had insisted on tracking down the man that had made her mother; her sister and she live through hell when he was around. Ms. Sharp had quickly agreed and had Charlie bring her to the apartment only to see her come out with blood on her hands and face, a huge smile stretching from ear to ear.

A lot had happened in the 18 years that she had been under the wing of Ms. Sharp. She had used fake names and tossed them away like they were everyday items, she had started accepting hits that people had put out on others and had done their dirty work for them in many different ways though she preferred a gun. She and Charlie had become close though more like sibling close than anything else. When she had gotten to the age of wanting sex she had found partners that lasted a night but no longer than that since she couldn't exactly bring them into her world. How would she explain that? The only people in her life that knew about her job were Nina, Charlie and a young girl named Astrid that had just been brought into the fold about a year ago. Nina had thought it best for Olivia to have someone to train, however Astrid wasn't exactly open to the idea of killing anyone. At least not as open as Olivia or Charlie, though they were getting her deeper into the game with every day and had seen what she can do when she really feels like it.

The number of people that Olivia had killed during those 18 years was high; it's amazing the number of people that put hits out on others. Though she always weeded through them and picked the ones that really deserved to die. Mr. Burns was an ass but he didn't deserve his bullet hole like the others did, she had just been bored. Olivia had been going through a dry spell of sorts since most of the hits went to Charlie who was more experienced than she was, making it so that she could do little less than to sit back and kick up her heels while he was out having all the fun. She did spend time with Astrid though teaching her some new things, but it just got boring. So she had taken the only hit out there that remotely piqued her interest.

Pushing thoughts of her latest kill from her mind, Olivia grabbed some clothes from her room and headed into the bathroom, brushing her teeth to get the taste of that man out of her mouth before stripping down and starting a bath. She dumped in some jasmine bubble bath and let the hot water steam the room before she slipped into the scalding water and closed her eyes enjoying the burning sensation that spread over her body from the heated water. Olivia had only been in the water for about ten minutes when she heard the door open and close.

"Wow this place is like a sauna." Astrid's voice pierced the calm making Olivia open her eyes and send a small glare at the younger woman.

"I like hot water." Olivia remarked closing her eyes again. "What do you want?"

"Charlie pushed off a hit to you." Astrid explained leaning against the wall. It wasn't unusual for one of them to be in the bath while the other talked. Astrid had walked in on her more times than she cared to count, letting her know that she had a new hit to take care of.

"What is it?" Olivia asked opening her eyes and hoping that this one had some interest to it.

"A pedophile has been watching this guy's kid for a while and has started breaking into the kid's room at night." Astrid explained.

"How much is he offering?" Olivia asked curious as to why Charlie would push a pedophile hit on her.

"He's paying fifty thousand dollars." Astrid said. "He offered an additional ten thousand if you remove the guy's testicles."

"Ah so that's why Charlie gave this one to me."Olivia chuckled.

"Well can you blame him? It would be like taking off another woman's breasts." Astrid pointed out and saw Olivia nod slowly.

"Okay." Olivia said looking at Astrid. "Tell Ms. Sharp that I'll take this, but tell her that you are coming with me."

"Okay." Astrid said surprisingly happy to be going with Olivia. The only jobs that she enjoyed doing were ones that would make sure that a kid was safe at least for a little while. She wasn't like Olivia and Charlie who just jumped in with both feet and no looking back.

"Is there anything else that you need?" Olivia asked.

"No that's it." Astrid said and made her way to the door. "Charlie is cooking tonight so you might want to come down in about an hour."

"I'll be there." Olivia said and heard the door close behind Astrid. Her gun would need to be cleaned and she needed a new clip, but that wouldn't take long. She and Astrid would be out of the mansion in just a few hours and back before bed. Olivia closed her eyes and took a breath, sinking under the surface of the bath water and wondering not for the first time, what it would be like being the recipient of death. She knew it was going to happen one day and that it wouldn't be from old age, she wasn't that naïve. But she just couldn't help but wonder how it would be to be the one with the bullet through her brain or to have her throat slit and bleed out. She knew that she would find out one day and until then she would count each day still alive as a victory.

* * *

Please let us know what you thought.


	2. Peter

A/N: If we owned the show do you think we would have let the events of last nights episode happen?

* * *

Peter slowly crept his way to the edge of the large king size bed, careful not to wake the blonde beauty in it. The red silk sheets were all tangled and none of it covered the naked form of his bed partner. With one last lingering look over, Peter began collecting his clothing that was scattered across the room and slipping items on as he went. This was just one more routine round in the sheets with another girl whose name he would never remember. They were all the same to him. Five foot something, curvy, usually blonde, and nothing more than air between their ears. That was how he preferred them though; submissive and never the wiser. He'd feed them the story that he was looking for the one and how he knew it was them and he had them hook line and sinker. Peter knew he didn't really need to tell them any such story, after all he was young, handsome, and women fell over him. It was nothing new really. Once finished he never looked back as he left the hotel suite. He was just about to head into the stairwell when his cell phone rang.

"Rook," he said gruffly.

"Bad news, man," a male voice came over the line.

"You've gotta be shitting me, Linc. I'm supposed to have the weekend off," Peter sighed.

"Boss has a rush job and he wants you on it," Lincoln said defensively.

"This is me not caring – tell him to put Femingway on it, or better yet, what about you?" Peter quipped back. He wasn't about to give up this free weekend that easily.

"You know they haven't taken my leash off yet so don't rub it in," Lincoln groaned.

"What are we talking then? A level two – four?" Peter sighed and rubbed his forehead in agitation.

"Two. This one is a cake walk," Lincoln said, the relief evident in his voice. No way in hell did he want to go back to his boss to tell him Rook had declined the job. "The paperwork will be at your place by the time you get back."

"How do you know I'm not there now?" Peter asked darkly.

"What can I say? I've learned from the best," Lincoln chuckled before hanging up.

Knowing that any chance he'd get some sleep was out the window, Peter headed down the stairs and out the building. Sliding into the driver's seat of his black Mustang, he sped off into the night.

Once home, Peter slipped out of his black leather jacket and tossed aside on the couch and sauntered over to his designated "inbox" for work; the microwave. They put assignments in there because if a search was to be done on the place it gave you some time to nuke evidence which usually came on CDs these days. Paper was proof. Grabbing the manila envelope out of the microwave, Peter made a pit stop at the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer before heading over to his lap top that awaited him on the coffee table.

Shucking off his shoes, Peter set his beer down beside the waiting lap top and dropped down to sit on the plush sofa. After making himself comfortable he settled his computer onto his lap and began booting up the appropriate programs and sticking the thumb drive into an appropriate port. Once everything was up and running, the file of his new job opened up.

_Jesse Miller, 45 yrs, 220lbs, 5'5"_

Peter had always made it a point to never ask what his jobs did to warrant his attention, but sometimes he wondered. Browsing through the file he found Mr. Miller's general routine for the last couple weeks and even some of his medical records. He had to give his partner/apprentice credit; he did very thorough work, never mind the time limit.

It seemed Mr. Miller enjoyed a weekly massage at Spa Renewal on Saturday early mornings. Reviewing the schedule for the tenth time, Peter decided that it would be his best opportunity to get some along time with his newest client. Texting the time of estimated finish to his partner, he shut down his computer and put the file into the microwave again. After setting his phone for an alarm Peter stripped down to just his boxers and fell into his large four poster bed and quickly fell asleep.

)*()*()*()*()*)(*)*()*()*()*()*()*()

For this job, Peter dressed casually. It was vital that he blended well for an easy escape. Strolling down a back alley, Peter tried to look like he was just an average Jo-Schmoe taking a short cut to a shop on the other side. When he was sure no one was watching he pulled out a small tool kit and went to work on hacking the back security pad for the spa he needed to get into. It took only seconds or him to get the green LED light that said he could enter. Slipping past the back door and inside he gave a quick look around to confirm that no one was any wiser for his entrance. Before leaving that morning he had broke into the scheduling program the salon kept and took note of who would be giving Mr. Miller his massage and in what room. Pulling out his cell phone he made a call to the salon and waited for the receptionist to answer.

"Spa Renewal, this is Kori speaking, how can I help you?" A perky female voice said.

"Hi, this is Meghan Kale's husband, there's been a family emergency, can you get her on the phone?"

"Of course, she's with a client right now, but I'll go get her, please hold." Some cheesy music came on over the phone and Peter quickly tapped the appropriate commands to transfer the call to Lincoln so he'd keep her busy.

He waited a couple minutes before winding his way to room 2A and carefully opened the door to see his target face down and waiting for his masseuse to come back. Quietly, Peter approached him from behind while pulling out his gun from the back of his pants; silencer already in place before putting the muzzle to the back of the man's head and quickly firing. Not wasting any time, he stuck the gun back in its place and snuck back out of the room, wiping the door knob down with a towel he'd brought to get rid of any prints. On his way out the backdoor he was careful to do the same with the security keypad and door knob there too and walked into the opposite direction he'd entered the alley, his thoughts already on how he'd earned his free weekend for sure now. He'd walked a few blocks before he got a text from Lincoln stating that the police had just been called to the site and the mission was a success. Grinning, Peter finished his last block before climbing into his black Ford Escape and drove around town for awhile.

After driving for about half an hour, Peter parked near a hole in the wall ma and pa restaurant that served breakfast. He found a seat off to the side and just a few minutes later a tallish blonde haired man stepped into the restaurant. The man's hair was shaggy completing his casual cargo pants and form fitting shirt. Peter knew for a fact Lincoln dressed the way he did to earn the attention of all the women around him.

Peter rolled his eyes when he saw Lincoln give a girl at a booth a saucy wink that made her swoon slightly before sliding into the seat across from him.

"Good job Rook," Lincoln nodded and raised a hand for the waitress to stop by. "Your treat, right?"

Peter rolled his eyes again and they each placed their order; Peter getting eggs, toast, and bacon while Lincoln got pancakes.

"So how many ladies were there this week?" Lincoln asked with a grin.

"Like I'd tell you," Peter scowled and leaned back in his chair. "So has boss got any jobs for you coming up?"

"Just an easy one tomorrow. Solo job," Lincoln said, looking rather disappointed.

"Don't sweat the easy ones, kid," Peter grinned. "You'll want a couple of those when you're doing jobs like mine."

"I'm not a kid, Rook." Lincoln scowled.

"Sure, Fields, sure." Peter laughed.

"I'm 29 and I've been doing this for five years now," Lincoln whined.

"Yes and I've been doing this for fourteen years now," Peter cocked an eyebrow at him and Lincoln crossed his arms over his chest.

Peter wished he'd been lying but he had been a hit man since he was 17. He'd dropped out of high school and ran away only to be taken in by one of the leading gangs in Boston. Their leader had quickly grown fond of Peter and having learned that he was a genius sent him off to MIT and paid for everything. And so it began that Peter Bishop became indebted to Big Eddie, until someone even bigger took him out and bought Peter's contract. Phillip Broyles. Though everyone just called him Boss. He'd found a different use for Peter's talents.

Broyles took Peter under his wing and taught him everything he knew of the assassin life. Hand to hand combat, five different types of martial arts, sniper training, and even knife throwing. His body had been honed into a lethal weapon and the art of killing was now second nature to him. Maybe if he'd known at 16 what he'd become he might not have run, but it was what it was and he was the best at what he did and it was because he was smart about it.

"Finally! Food!" Lincoln rubbed his hands together in excitement and it seemed the second the plate touched the table he was on it; shoveling food into his mouth.

"Were you raised in a barn or something?" Peter scowled at Lincoln, but he continued cutting into the hot pancakes.

Peter just sighed and started in on his own food. When they'd finished their food they said their goodbyes and headed off in separate directions. Peter was looking forward to getting back to spend the afternoon working on his vintage mustang and then he'd hit the bars for another girl.

* * *

Please let us know what you thought of this chapter.


	3. Pleasurable meeting

Alright so these updates will be coming every other day. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Anger and dare she admit it, jealousy, rang through Olivia's veins as her feet pounded against the tar carrying her miles away from home in an attempt to qualm her anger at Charlie. She had been working with him for 17 years yet instead of bringing her to help him take down a drug lord and his goonies; he brought Astrid, an inexperienced child compared to them. Sure she knew that they had to train Astrid so that she could go out in the world on her own, no more training wheels, but this, this was not the way to start! Astrid should be started out with easy things like taking down another woman for instance. Nothing against other woman but most were weaker than drug lords and didn't tend to carry machine guns and knives. She was worried about the other woman and wouldn't deny it. Sure she was more of a sociopath than anything when it came to her work, but it didn't mean she didn't still have a heart.

Olivia let her feet carry her miles away before turning around and going back home in favor of a shower and then hitting a bar in hopes of getting buzzed and laid. She quickly stripped and stepped into the shower letting the hot water cascade down her body in rivets. She washed with haste and left the steam filled bathroom with a towel wrapped around her just in case either of her house mates came home earlier than planned. Opening her closet, Olivia pulled out a tight fitting black tank top that had a neckline that dipped deeper than necessary, and a pair of tan jean shorts that were just big enough so that they ended at the bottom of her butt. She normally wouldn't wear something like she was now and only saved the outfit for when she went out in hopes of getting laid in some cheap hotel room with some guy that she would never see again. The outfit had never failed her before and she didn't ever expect it to. So with that in mind, she slipped on a pair of sneakers, picked up her purse and headed to a local bar.

The bar was crowded when she got there, just as she liked it to be. It meant more men to choose from to share the night with and it also meant that there was more of a chance of her finding a guy that wasn't a complete sleaze. She scanned the crowd briefly and caught the eye of a few decent looking men, but no one that interested her. Making her way to the bar she drummed her fingers against the counter while trying to decide who to be for the night. She had more aliases then she cared to count and she also had the choice of being a bimbo blonde or being herself and potentially steering the guys away from her. Olivia sat at the bar for a few minutes before she felt a warm hand on her back and a guy appeared in her peripheral vision.

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked in a slightly deep, smooth voice.

"That depends." Olivia said turning to face him. He had dark, short hair and blue/green eyes. He was wearing a button down shirt and a pair of tight fitting jeans and had her mentally and almost physically drooling over him.

"On what?" He asked suavely.

"If you're offering to buy me a fruity drink that you'd get for bimbo blondes or if you're offering an actually drink." Olivia said having decided to be herself, to an extent.

"Whatever type of drink you want is on me." He said looking slightly taken back by her comment.

"Fine then, I'll take whiskey." Olivia said startling him a bit more, but he turned to the bar tender anyway.

"Two whiskey's please." He said and turned to face Olivia again. "So may I ask your name?"

"Maudlin." Olivia said using another alias that she and Astrid had come up with.

"It's nice to meet you Maudlin." He said holding out his hand which she shook. "My name is Rook."

"It's nice to meet you." Olivia said and took her drink from the bar tender, and tossed it back like it was water, receiving a surprised look from Rook which made her chuckle. "I have a job that can be stressful at times, I had the choice of turning to alcohol or drugs to take the edge off, I figured that alcohol was more enjoyable."

"So you come to bars after work to get wasted?" Rook asked.

"Oh well I come here for more than just a few drinks." Olivia said looking Peter up and down. It didn't take a genius to know that he was using a fake name and she was pretty certain that he knew she was using one as well. After all how many people had the first names of Rook and Maudlin these days? However it didn't bother in the slightest since she knew that if she got him into bed with her that night that she would more than likely never see him again.

"Don't most people come here for that?" Peter asked with a raised eyebrow. "What's your real name?" He questioned and heard her snort lightly.

"Does it matter?" She asked standing up. "You don't see me asking what yours is now do you."

"I suppose not." Peter said and tossed the rest of his drink down his throat before standing as well and following her out of the bar and to the run down motel that sat beside it. She slipped the guy running the place a hundred dollar bill not caring about the money since the disgusting man was unknowingly the next person on her hit list; she would get her money back. Olivia led Peter into the room that she had gotten them and closed the door behind her before turning to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck while kissing him deeply and frenzied. Peter pressed her against the wall, his tongue snaking out and pushing past her lips to tangle with her own, fighting for dominance. His hands went to the hem of her tank top and pulled it off of her body to reveal her pale breasts, his mouth latching onto a hardened nipple. Olivia's head tipped back and she moaned appreciatively while pealing Peter's shirt off of him to join hers on the floor. Olivia pulled Peter's lips back to hers and pushed him onto the bed behind him making him stumble and fall onto the mattress. Climbing on top of him, Olivia's fingers went to the button on his jeans and undid it, the zipper being pulled down seconds later. Peter's hands didn't stay placid as they quickly pulled at her shorts sliding them down her legs, a pleased groan escaping him when he realized that she had gone commando. His boxers were next to hit the floor as Peter grabbed a condom from his pocket and Olivia tore the foil wrapper before sliding the condom onto him. Peter's hands went around her waist and flipped them over to that he hovered over her. He looked down in her green eyes and placed a kiss on her lips as he slid into her. He didn't understand why, but she was different from the other girl's that he had been with in the past. Maybe it was because she was smart and wasn't acting like a complete idiot, maybe it was because she drank whiskey or maybe it was because of the way that she felt. She was warm, her body soft and her lips demanding. All of the other women that he had been with had been passive and let him do with them whatever he pleased, but not her. Where they had been passive, she was strong and demanding, her nails scratching down his back, and her leg resting over his back as he thrust in and out of her, pleasure making his head spin. Her tongue battled with his, their lips only parting for short breaths before finding each other again.

Olivia's body arched under his as her orgasm built, her breath coming out in shuddering gasps while he drove her closer to the proverbial edge until she tipped over and cried out as she fell pulling him along with her leaving them both crumpled and spent. Peter collapsed onto her and rolled over onto his side before quickly falling asleep. Olivia watched him for a while to make sure that he was out before climbing out of the bed and redressing. She slipped out of the room and to the reception desk finding it empty as she had expected and hoped. Olivia looked around her and found the place empty. She then crept to the door to the backroom where the guy lived and picked the lock, pushing the door open to find him sleeping. Looking around she found a rope off to the side and picked it up making a knot and quickly sliding it over the guys head and around his neck. He woke up just in time for her to tighten the rope around his neck. She held it tight until he stopped moving and she knew that he was dead. Taking the rope with her, Olivia left the hotel and got in her car driving home.


	4. Jealousy

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed and alerted so far.

* * *

Peter slowly became aware when his back had a sharp pain shoot through it. Batting his eyes open he groaned softly and looked around. Holey curtains, shitty bed, and lack of any other furniture led him to the conclusion he was in a cheap motel of some kind and that's when it all came flashing back in very vivid detail.

Maudlin.

The hot as hell blonde who had easily been the best lay he'd ever had. She had been physically demanding and smart. He had no doubt that she was probably the smartest woman he'd ever slept with and she was nowhere in sight. She'd left him. Peter wasn't sure which riled him more. The fact that she had been the one to sneak out or that he hadn't left her first. Sighing he got out of the forsaken bed that smelled of sex and her. Just that combination of smells stirred something below the waist line and he groaned. He'd never wanted a woman more than once and he wasn't about to start now.

He dressed quickly and headed out the door and when he passed the front desk and no one was there he didn't think twice.

Peter had made it a point to sleep with at least three new women in one week which was pretty good considering his increased workload, but even between work and easy women, his mind kept getting drawn back to Maudlin. Every night he had fallen asleep and dreamt of her – her and those noises she made as he brought her over the edge of oblivion and the look on her face of complete abandon. He'd woken up with a hard on every morning and because of the lack of access of women that early he had to resort to cold showers and the occasional self maintenance; something he hadn't done since he was 17.

Tonight he was doing recon on a drug lord that had pissed off some very high up people or that was his understanding of it and he didn't care to know more. Unfortunately, Lincoln was to join him on this mission and though they were good friends he could've used the night off from idle chatting.

"Alright, what's the deal?" Lincoln asked. "I've been talking for the last ten minutes and you haven't heard a word I've said."

"Huh?"

"Exactly. What the hell man?" Lincoln said in exasperation. "I've never seen you so out of it."

"Long night," Peter lied.

"More than one lady?" Lincoln waggled his eyebrows and laughed when Peter only glared at him. "So what is it then?"

"Nothing, now are you paying attention to what this guy is doing?" Peter switched topics quickly and smoothly.

"Yeah, yeah – he's taking a piss and not washing his hands," Lincoln rolled his eyes. "If you don't want to tell me, just say so."

"I don't want to tell you," Peter said flatly and scooped up the binoculars from around his neck and peered into the window of their man.

"Aw, come on!" Lincoln whined.

"You wanna walk home?" Peter asked, not even sparing the other man a glance.

"Fine," Lincoln pouted and remained silent for a whole ten minutes, which Peter took as a record.

Against his better judgment Peter found himself prowling bars near the one he'd met her in. He refused to go to the same one because if she spotted him she'd know he had a weak spot for her, and so he went to other ones nearby and if he did see her he wouldn't seem desperate and pathetic because he would just be out looking for another lay. It was closing in on midnight when he'd finally spotted her, after having turned away several other women. She was grinding up against a tall black haired man on the dance floor looking like seduction. Her eyes were half lidded and her lips slightly apart in a silent pout. The man's hand was palming her ass as he ground his hips into hers and swayed to the music. Tonight she wore a short black skirt that flaunted her long legs and a siren red silk halter top that hugged her curves lightly and fell short of the skirt so that you could see an inch around her slim waist.

God he wanted her. He couldn't deny it anymore.

He watched them pull apart and she slipped her hand into the man's hand and led him off the dance floor and toward the door and the man's eyes never left her backside. She was just about to exit when she looked back and caught his gaze. He swore she paused for a second; froze like a rabbit caught in a snare in the hunter's sight. It was only for that second though because then she gave him a sexy grin and winked at him before continuing out the door.

She fucking winked at him.

Fury and jealousy consumed him. Fisting his drink in his hand he threw back the drink, downing it in one swallow and then slammed it back down on the bar. His eyes searched for the easiest target, no longer caring who it was he ended up with as long as he could screw that look she had given him just before she left out of his mind. His eyes finally caught on a brunette at the end of the bar who was looking longingly at him. She'd be easy and that's all that mattered right now.

Peter threw all his weight behind his punches into the weighted bag that hung from his ceiling. He lost himself into to the frenzy that consumed him. He wasn't supposed to want one woman. He'd never wanted one woman. What the hell was wrong with him? Balancing his weight to one side he swung his leg around for a roundhouse kick that made the bag shudder. Peter worked himself past exhaustion until he stumbled into the shower and washed up for the day. He'd go to another bar and lose himself inside another woman, because he'd be damned if he looked for _her_. Dressing in jeans, a semi-tight blue t-shirt and his black leather jacket he headed out the door.

It wasn't until the third bar that he saw her and he had to work to keep his eyes off her. Tonight she wore another mini skirt that flared at the hips a little and a black camisole. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun and her makeup done so that the eye was drawn to her eyes and lips. Tonight she danced with an all too familiar man and it made his stomach roil with anger. He wouldn't be the one to make the first move to interrupt her new choice of man, no matter who it was. Forcing his attention elsewhere he ordered a drink and began chatting up a leggy blonde.

"Rook!" The all too familiar voice near shouted from behind him.

Lincoln sauntered up and took a seat beside him with _her_ in tow. He only nodded in acknowledgement before his eyes were drawn to her.

"This is Mia," Lincoln introduced them as if they'd never met before, though maybe he hadn't met Mia, but he knew Maudlin's body well enough.

"Nice to meet you Rook," she gave him a wry grin that made his stomach do something that made him feel just plain weird.

"You too, _Mia_," he said dryly.

"I'm Beth," the leggy blonde spoke up from the other side of Peter making him almost start in his seat. He'd honestly forgotten about her for a minute.

They made idle chat for about fifteen minutes in which Peter had to work extra hard to keep his eyes off _Mia_. But she kept leaning over; exposing the tops of her breasts and even more of her long creamy legs and it was driving him insane. Finally she and Lincoln left and Peter felt his mood go south almost immediately. He knew what they'd be doing in about fifteen minutes and it made him want to puke. Blowing off the leggy blonde he decided that he'd just go straight home and see about getting some work done. He paused a minute once outside to let his eyes adjust and then headed off in the direction of home. He was just passing a dark alley when he felt someone grip his arm and pull hard making him stumble a bit until he regained his senses and managed to turn the table on the person who'd grabbed him and twisted their arm behind them and pressed the front of their body to the brick façade of a building. Once he'd had them pinned was when he noticed the blonde hair stuck in a messy bun.

"What do you want?" He growled and released her so that she could turn and face him.

"The same thing you want," she said in a low and almost dangerous sounding voice.

"And how do you know what I want?" Peter asked his voice equally as dangerous.

"Why are you fighting it? It's just mindless sex," she countered, her eyes already raking over his body.

"Did you fuck him?" He growled, not willing to admit how much it meant to him that she hadn't.

"Does it matter?" She asked with a grin.

"Just answer."

"No, I didn't – "

That was all he let her get out as his lips sealed over hers and he pressed her against the brick wall with his body. He drank down the small gasp of surprise that slipped past her mouth and she quickly acted on his move, returning the kiss with just as much passion and vigor. Her hands fumbled for his button and zipper making quick work of pulling his arousal out from his jeans so the cold air pressed against his bare skin. He hissed at the cold sensation before her hand wrapped itself around him and stroked down, warming him up some and driving him closer to the edge.

"Fuck me," she murmured in his ear before biting down on it to the point where it almost hurt but made his arousal throb in approval.

Part of him wanted to refuse her because she wasn't in charge of him. He was the one in control, but he wanted her so fucking badly that he didn't care at the moment. His hands wound down until he palmed her bare ass and hoisted her up, thanking God that she hadn't been wearing anything beneath the small skirt. In one swift movement he lowered her down onto his erection and his mouth latched over hers just as a loud moan of approval left her mouth.

She was fucking tight! The lack of preparation left it so he couldn't move easily inside of her and he remained still a moment before saying to hell with it. She'd made him feel things he wasn't supposed to and he'd make her pay for that with some very rough sex. He drove in and out of her, his pace quickly increasing and to his surprise she was just as into it; breathy moans escaping past her lips as their bodies joined and parted.

"_Faster!_" She moaned and he quickly obliged.

He felt her insides growing even tighter around him until they convulsed and she screamed into his mouth as her orgasm took her, making her entire body shudder and he quickly followed.

"Mine," he growled as he emptied himself into her, burying himself to the hilt. He wasn't sure what made him say that but he knew it was true. She belonged to him and him alone.

When they'd both caught their breath he eased her down and they straightened themselves out so they didn't look like they'd just screwed in an alley. Neither said a word as they exited the alley and when she turned to go the other direction she gave one last look over her shoulder.

"I don't belong to _anyone_ and if you're smart you'll remember that," she warned in a cool voice.

He gave her a raised eyebrow before grinning. She didn't know it yet, but she'd be the one to seek him out and the thought made Peter grin. Yes, she was just as addicted to him as he was to her and he'd stake his career on that fact.


	5. Target

So anyone else love last night's episode?

* * *

Olivia lay down on her king size bed, her mind going at a thousand miles per hour yet always in circles. All of her thoughts for the past two weeks had been about this mysterious guy. Who was Rook and why was she so addicted to him? Sure he was an attractive man but that didn't change the fact that she couldn't let herself enter into a relationship, it was too dangerous both to her potential partner and to herself. It wasn't as if she could just sit down to breakfast with him one day and go 'hey I kill people for a living, pass the sugar'. And if he found out about her, what would he do? She would either have to kill him or be put in jail for the rest of her life for the hundreds of murders that she had committed over the past seventeen years. The ringing of her phone drew her thoughts away from her addiction and fears, her hand reaching out and flipping the phone open.

"I have a new assignment for you." The voice of her boss said in greeting. The phone was only for the boss, Astrid or Charlie to call on, no one else had the number.

"What's the job?" Olivia asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Someone put a hit out on another assassin." Nina said making Olivia sit up, instantly alert.

"Do you really want me to kill another assassin?" Olivia asked slowly and heard her boss sigh.

"No actually I don't." Nina sighed. "He is one of my friend, Phillip Broyles men. I want you to find him and see if the reason the hit was put out is true or not."

"What is the reason?" Olivia asked climbing out of bed and pulling on a pair of pants while balancing the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"The person that put the hit out claims that this assassin tried to take out a higher up such as my Phillip and myself, now the higher up denies this claim though many would. We would find it an embarrassment if one of our men tried to take us out." Nina explained.

"So you want me to investigate a peer?" Olivia asked.

"Yes."

"And if the claim is true?"

"Then bring him in, but do not kill him."Nina stated.

"I need information on him."Olivia said accepting the job.

"Astrid will bring it to you within the hour." Nina said and hung up.

Olivia finished dressing and headed down stairs where she was met by Astrid shortly after. She handed Olivia the paper that she was expecting and then walked away to let Olivia get familiarized with the man she was supposed to go after. Like every other assassin, the guy didn't have a picture, just a name and age. However the age wasn't how old he was, it was how long he had been in the game for. On the bottom of the paper was a location where she was supposed to be able to meet up with this guy and question him. The paper was plain, simply reading:

_Peter Bishop, 15_

_1287 west Ave. Alley by the corner._

Peter opened the microwave and pulled out the latest assignment. His boss had contacted him earlier saying that there was another assassin that needed to be investigated and potentially taken out. Pulling the paper out of the microwave he read the short message:

_Olivia Dunham, 18_

_1287 west Ave. Alley by the corner._

Burning the paper, he went into his room and grabbed his gun and loaded it just in case. Being an assassin he knew that if this woman was guilty of what she was being blamed for then she wouldn't go with him easily. Peter stowed his gun in the back of his jeans and left his place, hopping into his car and driving the short distance to the address that he had been given. He got out of the car and out of sight of the public before grabbing his gun and cocking it, preparing for the worst. Peter rounded the corner to the alley just as someone else entered, holding his gun up he cleared his throat.

"Stay right there!" He called and saw the person swing around to face him, his eyes widening when he took her in.

"Oh you have to be kidding me." The woman stated and lowered her gun, walking closer to him.

"Maudlin?" Peter asked and shook his head. "Well Olivia actually I suppose."

"It's nice to see you too _Peter._" Olivia said and looked at the gun in his hand. "Are you going to lower that?"

"I was told that you tried taking out a higher up." Peter explained while lowering his gun.

"Small world." Olivia stated just as a bullet whizzed by her head. She and Peter instantly went into action, blindly aiming into the dark alley, emptying their clips and hearing a cry of pain before the slamming of a door and a car peeling out could be heard.

"What the hell was that about?" Peter asked and looked at Olivia who was doubled over, her hands covering her stomach. He rushed over to her and saw blood seeping out from between her fingers. He pried her hands from the wound before turning her around and lifting the back of her jacket to see if there was an exit wound, there wasn't. Acting on instinct, he lifted her into his arms and rushed her to his car and rushed home.

"LINCOLN!" He yelled loudly and heard the rush of feet coming towards him seconds later.

"What the…" Lincoln started to say but stopped dead when he saw Olivia in Peter's arms. "What happened to Mia?"

"She was shot." Peter stated ignoring the name. "I need you to use your medical knowledge to get the bullet out of her and to make sure that she's going to be okay."

"I don't have medical knowledge, only the stuff that I read in books." Lincoln protested following Peter down the hall to his room where he put Olivia on his bed.

"Yeah well you know more about medical then I do." Peter snapped. "And there is no way in hell that I'm bringing her to the hospital."

"Why not, are you afraid that someone will recognize you?" Lincoln asked grabbing the first aid kit that they kept sitting in the corner; each room had one just in case something happened.

"Not exactly." Peter said and removed Olivia's jacket from her, she was barely awake and her body was lax making it easy for him to take her jacket, then her shirt.

"What do you mean?" Lincoln asked pulling out rubbing alcohol.

"She's one of us." Peter said and took the rubbing alcohol from him. "Go get a knife or something to cut into her, and a pair of tweezers to try and get the bullet."

Lincoln did as he was told and returned a minute later with a steak knife and a pair of long tweezers which Peter took from him, sterilizing them and moving out of the way so that Lincoln could take the bullet out.

"I don't think it hit anything major." Lincoln said. "Grab the mag light there."

"You think she'll be fine?" Peter asked and shown the light into the bullet wound as Lincoln removed the bullet and set it to the side.

"Yeah it looks like it hit her hip but nothing else." Lincoln said. "What did you mean by she's one of us?"

"She's a hit man just like you and I." Peter explained softly and ran his knuckles over her cheek while Lincoln stitched her up.

"You're sweet on her." Lincoln stated seeing the concern in Peter's eyes.

"She introduced herself as Maudlin to me." Peter explained watching her sleep fitfully. Lincoln had just given her some pain medication. "We've slept together a couple times now. She…She's different from the other's. She's beautiful and smart and could more than likely kick my ass at any drinking game you put in front of her. And she's like us. I didn't know that before but now that I do…"

"And here I thought that I would never see you in love." Lincoln chuckled.

"_Love_?" Peter nearly choked on the word and shook his head. "No." He said and got a level look from Lincoln.

"Yes." The younger man stated.

"I'm not in love with her." Peter protested.

"Dude seriously? A beautiful blonde that has brains…She probably had you whipped the first time her mouth opened and she let you know that she has a higher IQ then a gum drop." Lincoln stated and stood. "You love her."

"Lincoln."

"Right, shut up and go away." Lincoln said and collected the first aid kit and the bullet and left the room. Once he was gone Peter walked over to the side of the bed and sat down, his hand cupping her soft, warm cheek and traveling up so that his fingers threaded through her silky hair.

"You need to get better Olivia." He said softly, unsure if she could even hear him. "I've never met anyone like you, a female assassin. I've only met other men in this profession. You're so beautiful, so amazing. I want to know you, all of you. And when you wake up and get better, we'll find who is trying to take us out and together we'll kick their ass."

Peter placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and stood up walking out of the room and thinking that maybe, just maybe, Lincoln was right, he was in love.

* * *

Please let us know what you thought.


	6. Shower lovin'

Sorry for the delay. I had family visiting.

* * *

Pain grew in steady amounts as Olivia slowly dredged herself from an unconscious state. Batting her eyes open slowly she peered around, trying to keep her body still as she figured out where the hell she was. The room was made up of natural hues and cherry wood furniture. The bed beneath her was firm, yet soft and smelled of man – one that made her stomach do an uncomfortable flip. Olivia shifted her body and took stock of every limb and part. Pain jolted through her hip and stole a small groan from her lips which she tried to stop by biting down hard on her lip and her eyes squeezed shut. A door opened and Olivia fought back the tears of pain and forced her eyes open to stare at the intruder.

"So you are alive," Peter said.

"Rook? Or should I say, Bishop?" Olivia rasped, her voice rough and worn. "What the hell did you do to me?"

"Well my partner and I took that bullet out of your hip and stitched you up a bit," Peter explained helping to sit her up a little.

"Where am I?" Olivia asked next.

"You know most people are grateful when you save their lives," Peter said dryly.

"You kill people, how would you know?" Olivia asked with a raised brow.

"You're right, but you see it in movies, right?" Peter smiled.

"Ha. Ha. He has a sense of humor," Olivia scowled. "So where am I?"

"My place," Peter answered with a smile. "Are you hungry? You've been passed out for a good twenty hours."

"I am pretty hungry," Olivia said softly, as if it cost her to admit this weakness.

"I make amazing French toast," Peter smirked at her.

Olivia scrunched her nose and really stared at him as if he were a puzzle that she needed to solve.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

"I'm trying to figure you out," Olivia admitted. "Last time we met up we didn't exactly go out for coffee and chat. We fucked. And now I'm in your bed, fully clothed, and you're offering to make me breakfast? Seems a little Betty Crocker to me."

Peter laughed, head tipped back and without thought. She was smart and sarcastic and for some reason it didn't annoy him. "If I promise not to buy you roses and confess undying love will you just eat what I make you?"

"I guess," Olivia huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Try not to get too excited," Peter rolled his eyes. "I'll be back in a bit."

He left her alone in the room and made himself busy in the kitchen, quickly throwing together a French toast breakfast. When he had several pieces made he piled them on a large plate and managed to balance a couple smaller plates, forks, two glasses of orange juice and some maple syrup.

Olivia fidgeted in bed watching him balance his load, just itching to help in case he spilled it all on her by accident. When he was close enough he took some of the items from his arms and set them aside. They filled their plates in silence and ate, neither quite sure what to say. When Olivia had finished her share of food and orange juice she finally looked up at him.

"I'm not sure why you're doing this, but thanks." She gave him a small smile, one she usually saved for those she was close to.

"Assassins stick together," Peter said simply.

"How – " Olivia started but then stopped just as quickly. "Never mind."

"What?" He asked, genuinely curious about what she wanted t ask him.

"It's nothing," she said simply.

"We're on the same side," Peter pointed out with a raised eyebrow. "I could have just left you to die."

Olivia scrunched her face up in derision. "Maybe you should have."

Peter narrowed his gaze on her, trying to figure her out. "Stop it. Just… stop it. We're not enemies, I know that much and for now, it's good enough."

Olivia nodded her agreement grudgingly.

"You're probably going to want to shower today though – you're beginning to smell," Peter said flatly. "I'd of course be very willing to help if you need it." He gave her a wolfish look that said she was little red riding hood and she should be very afraid of the things he wanted to do with her.

"In your dreams," she snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Your loss," Peter shrugged. "The bathroom is just through that door." He pointed to a door opposite the one he came through.

He left her to her own devices, pretending not to care just how painful that shower was going to be for her or what might happen if she fell and hurt herself more or – damnit! He sighed and went back to the room to see her struggling to sit up on the edge of the bed, her face screwed up in pain. Before she could put up a fight, he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

"Hey!" She squeaked and clung to his shoulders so she wouldn't fall.

"I won't tell anyone if you don't," Peter said gruffly.

"Fine," Olivia agreed, mostly because she knew it would be much harder without his help.

Once inside the bathroom he set her down on the counter so that she could rest back against the mirror if she needed to. He let her do most of the work undressing, only stepping in a couple times to help when it looked too painful. Once she was naked he quickly stripped down and when he caught her wary gaze he almost laughed.

"I'm just going in as backup. I promise not to interfere unless I have to," Peter grinned. He was beginning to understand her some. She was very proud and independent and his helping her was like saying she was weak when he knew she was anything but.

"If you have to," Olivia sighed though deep down she was grateful that he would be there if she needed him.

Peter turned to get the shower started before he helped her into the walk in shower with glass walls. He watched her body relax under the pressure of the hot water spray and mentally smiled. He tried to keep his gaze over her shoulder as she made painful work of washing herself, occasionally he'd hand her soap or when it was too much for her he'd carefully hold her at the waist to help her balance until she got it back herself.

Olivia tried to pretend he wasn't there. She was just by herself, cleaning up after a long and painful day. There was definitely not a very attractive and naked man standing behind her and he was definitely not the man who had preoccupied her thoughts over the last couple weeks. Twisting a little to set the soap down she felt her feet slip and it was like she was moving in slow motion as she felt herself fall, unable to catch herself. Strong hands wrapped around her waist above her wound and caught her though, straightening her up and making the back of her body flush with the front of his. Clearly the shower and her naked proximity was doing _something _for him and she couldn't help but grin a little, knowing he couldn't see her face.

She expected him to take her hard and rough right there and now, but what he did shocked her into stillness. He placed a gentle kiss on top of her bare shoulder; so light she barely felt it at all. Her stomach fluttered and her breath caught in her throat. What was he doing to her? She felt like her body was betraying her as it became putty to his hands and her heart lightened. When she didn't react negatively he placed another gentle kiss on the other shoulder and it made the breath she was holding come shuttering out.

His finger tips slowly trailed down along the side of her body; dipping at every curve and following at every swell until it stopped just below her hip. Her body's senses heightened as she waited for his next move. She felt every drop of water and every hot breath from behind her. Olivia almost jumped out of her skin when his lips kissed behind her ear and nipped a soft trail down her throat to suckle on her pulse point. Gasping and focused on what his lips were doing she hadn't noticed his other hand come around to weigh her breast before massaging and twirling her hardened peak with his thumb.

"Peter!" She gasped his name and arched her body forward into his hands and then back again to grind her ass into his arousal. Pain was replaced by desire as he touched and kissed her body.

When his fingers slowly caressed the apex of her legs she nearly came from the initial touch. Tenderly he explored her before delving a finger into her heat and then two, making her knees almost buckle. A soft whimper escaped past her lips as she writhed in his arms. She wanted and needed him like no other man before, but she couldn't form the words to say to tell him what she wanted. She was actually speechless.

When his fingers found that spot inside of her and kept finding it she came undone in his arms, shouting his name as she convulsed around his fingers, leaving her body sensitive and shuddering. Still seeing stars Olivia hardly noticed when he removed his fingers from her and began washing her. Soapy hands caressed and cleaned her until it left her wanting again, but she was also tired; so very tired. In a sleepy daze she moved as if on autopilot and he helped her to dry off, slipping a shirt she'd never seen over her head once she was dry enough. His smell surrounded her and her stomach fluttered again. Scooping her up into his arms again he carried her back into the bedroom and laid her out on the bed. Olivia was asleep before her head ever touched the pillow and she'd probably dreamt it, but it felt as if he'd given her a gentle kiss on the forehead as she drifted off into oblivion.

* * *

Please let us know what you think.


	7. Protective Charlie

Alright folks so just one more day (in the U.S at least) until the newest fringe ep. Can't wait!

Disclaimer: If Oranfly and I owned the show or characters...Well you probably don't want to know what we would do with them...

* * *

It normally took a lot to freak Charlie Francis out, but when he had woken up that morning to find that Olivia hadn't come home, he started to panic. That girl was like the sister that he never had and it was unusual for her not to come home. When he had gotten home the previous night and she wasn't there he had just chalked it up to her being out on a hit, but she would have come home. He searched the house and headed up stairs to Astrid's room asking her if she had seen Olivia but she said that she hadn't. Astrid tried to calm him down saying that Olivia had probably fallen asleep after having spent some time with a guy the night before. However Charlie knew that that would never happen. Olivia would never let herself fall asleep with the men that she had sex with.

"Charlie, she's probably fine." Astrid pointed out only for him to round on her.

"Astrid, you know what we do for a living!" He snapped. "There are people out there just like us that won't hesitate to take us out if they feel that we are in their way!"

"Surely another hit man wouldn't try to harm her?"

"Astrid, we're not a god damn brotherhood or anything!" Charlie yelled. "Sure some of us form alliances but not all of us. Some would just as quickly kill another hit man than befriend them!"

"Well can't we just ask Ms. Sharp what Olivia's last job was?" Astrid asked after some thought and saw Charlie nod.

"Yeah that might work." Charlie said and quickly marched passed her and out of the house.

Lincoln was lazily lounging on the couch flipping through channels on television when someone started pounding on the front door. Sighing, he got up and made his way to the front door not wanting to deal with anyone selling stuff since those were mainly the only people that showed up at the house. However after looking out the peep hole, he didn't see anyone selling stuff, but a very angry and concerned looking man with a small woman standing beside him. He pounded on the door again and Lincoln pulled it open looking them up and down.

"Can I help you?" Lincoln asked.

"Does Peter Bishop live here?" The man asked and saw Lincoln pale slightly.

"No, I'm sorry you have the wrong place." Lincoln said and went to close the door but was stopped when the man jammed it with his foot.

"We're not police or anything, my name is Charlie Francis, and this is Astrid Farnsworth. We're colleagues of yours and we're looking for one of our own, we think that she might be here." Charlie explained.

"What's your age?" Lincoln asked referring to the number of years that Charlie has been an assassin.

"24."

"And hers?" Lincoln asked looking at Astrid.

"2."

"What's the name of the girl that you're looking for?"

"Olivia Dunham." Charlie said and saw Lincoln step aside letting them in before closing and locking the door behind them.

"She was investigating my teacher who was sent out to do the same thing." Lincoln started to explain while leading them through the large multiple split level house. "They were attacked by someone that they couldn't see. Olivia was shot in the hip, nothing to worry about. Peter and I removed the bullet and stitched her up. Last I knew she and Peter were sleeping in his room."

"Was he injured as well?" Charlie asked following Lincoln closely.

"No."

"Then why are they sharing a bed?" Charlie demanded to know making Lincoln stop and turn to face them.

"Well apparently Peter and Olivia have known each other for a little while now. At least in one way if you know what I mean." Lincoln said and started walking again. He stopped in front of a set of heavy double doors and knocked a few times before opening them and walking in. "You two better be decent, we have company."

"What?" Peter mumbled rubbing his sleep filled eyes, and taking in the people standing in the doorway. "Lincoln?"

"They're colleagues. They came looking for Olivia." Lincoln explained and watched Peter gently wake Olivia who blinked into wakefulness, her eyes landing on Charlie and Astrid.

"Charlie, Astrid, what are you doing here?" Olivia asked sitting up and stretching gingerly.

"You had us worried when you didn't come home last night." Astrid explained and walked over to her when Olivia stood up slowly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Olivia said.

"Which is Olivia code for I'm in pain but won't let anyone know it." Charlie rolled his eyes.

"We've had her on pain medication." Peter said stretching and yawning, still sitting on the bed. He could see Charlie give him a calculated look that told Peter that he was Olivia's protector.

"Come on Liv, we'll take you home." Charlie stated.

"Someone tried to set us up to take each other out and then started shooting at us, don't you think that we should work together to try and find out who?" Peter asked finally standing a look of indignation on his face. The fact that he didn't want Olivia to leave also factored in.

"We will." Olivia claimed and heard Charlie make an unhappy sound behind her making her round on him. "Charlie, I trust Peter and Lincoln. Plus Peter has a point, we should try and find out who tried to kill us."

"Livy, we don't need to start out own investigation, just tell the boss and she'll contact their boss and let them handle it." Charlie snapped.

"No." Olivia said defiantly.

"Excuse me?" Charlie snarled. It was an unspoken rule that you listen to your teacher, your protector.

"Charlie, I've been doing this for seventeen years." Olivia pointed out. "I don't need the boss to step in and take care of my problems anymore. And I don't need you to play big brother on me either."

"You're just going to get yourself into trouble or killed!" Charlie yelled angrily. "You only want to work with them because you have a thing for Bishop!"

"You seriously think that I would any type of feeling get in the way of my work?" Olivia yelled.

"Well your emotions are what got you started when you were just 14 years old so you tell me?"

"That was different!"

"How, you hated that man! That jack ass of a step father of yours so who did you target for your first kill?" Charlie yelled seeing Peter, Astrid and Lincoln looking at them.

"He had to die!"

"He didn't have a hit out on him that was just murder!"

"It's always murder Charlie!" Olivia yelled. "Look I don't know why, but I trust Peter!"

"Maybe I just have trustworthy face." Peter stepped in.

"Shut up Bishop!" Charlie yelled. Peter held his hands up as if in defeat. "Look Livy, I've been doing this for 24 years, I know not to trust people."

"Well I'm not you Charlie." Olivia pointed out.

"How do you know that he isn't just going to turn on you after you find out who's trying to set you up?" Charlie asked levelly.

"I'm not going to hurt her Charlie." Peter stated.

"And why should I trust you?" Charlie asked looking over at him.

"He's sweet on her." Lincoln pointed out making Charlie look at him and turn back to Peter.

"Gee thanks Linc." Peter rolled his eyes when Charlie rounded on him.

"Fine Liv, do what you want, but don't come to me when he hurts you." Charlie snapped and left the room, Astrid hanging back and looking at Olivia expectantly.

"Forget him." Olivia said to Peter, grabbing a piece of paper and a pen. She jotted down their address and handed it to Peter. "Charlie better not be right about you."

"He's not." Peter said and took the paper from her, watching her leave with Astrid.

"Hey Rook?" Lincoln said once they had left.

"Yeah?"

"I've heard of Charlie Francis before, he's bad ass. Don't go messing with him because if you do you'll more than likely get to meet the end of a bullet." Lincoln explained.

"I'll be fine Linc." Peter huffed. "Like I told Charlie, I'm not going to hurt Olivia."

"You well sometimes things happen." Lincoln shrugged. "I do however think that we should contact the boss and let him know what happened."

"Fine." Peter nodded and let Lincoln lead the way to the living room where the phone was. Lincoln was about to pick up the phone when it rang indicating that it was their boss calling.

"He beat us to it I guess." Lincoln said picking up. "Hello."

"Put me on speaker." Broyles said and waited for Lincoln to do as told.

"Okay you're on speaker."

"I have been told that there was an attack on both Bishop and another hit man, Dunham. Is this correct?"

"Yes." Peter said.

"Dunham is one in a group led by a friend of mine, we have talked and agreed that our two groups will join together to try and find out who tried to kill you." Broyles explained.

"Sir, we just met the three of them in that group and I have to say that getting along with Francis might be easier said than done." Lincoln explained.

"He'll be talked to and won't be a problem." Broyles said.

"Okay." Peter and Lincoln said.

"You'll meet up with them in the morning and we'll go from there." Broyles said and hung up leaving them to look at each other and wonder how the next day would go.


	8. Finding the hunter

Here ya go

* * *

Lincoln and Peter didn't wait for very long after the other crew left before throwing themselves into researching who wanted Peter and Olivia dead. Lincoln focused on other groups like theirs in the Boston area that might view them as a threat while Peter delved into his own past in search of someone who might want him dead; unfortunately that list had more than a few names. Peter stalled on seeing Olivia, but eventually avoiding her had become too hard. He wasn't sure what had driven him to touch her in the shower like he had but he had felt compelled. In the past he'd had plenty experience touching women but it was always to achieve a more mutual goal of sex, but with Olivia in the shower he'd only sought to bring her pleasure. Shaking his head clear of thoughts he stared back out the window of the car as Lincoln drove them to the address Olivia had given him. They'd spent three days digging for information and Peter wouldn't show it, but the time spent away from Olivia was driving him mad.

Lincoln rapped on the door of a large Victorian looking house that was three stories tall and they waited. After a minute the door creaked open to reveal Astrid who was dressed in casual jeans, a blouse, and a flour spattered apron. They both looked at her with raised eyebrows before she stepped aside to let them in.

"Where's – " Peter started but Astrid interrupted him.

"She's in the dojo," Astrid said and led them through the house and up a flight of stairs until they came to a large open floor that was clear but for weapons hanging along the walls and the two people sparring in the middle.

He recognized Olivia immediately and her sparring partner as Charlie, but they took no notice of them as of yet. Olivia was dressed in a black sports bra and the smallest skin tight shorts he'd ever seen on another human being while Charlie wore only loose pants. Peter watched in fascination as they warred for domination with fists and kicks. Olivia was blurred agility while Charlie was strength and force. It was almost like watching a well choreographered dance and he honestly wasn't sure who would win overall. Charlie seemed hard pressed to get any hits in while Olivia danced around him with ease, invading his personal space one second only to retreat in another. If he hadn't known better he'd swear she was playing with him. A few minutes into the fight and Charlie finally got a hit in and while Olivia recovered in seconds it was time she didn't have and Charlie had her pinned; fragile neck in hand.

"Checkmate," he said gruffly and out of breath.

"Dammit Charlie I think you split my lip again," Olivia groaned as he helped her to her feet. She gingerly wiped at her mouth with an arm and came away with blood.

"Well if you'd just stand still for a moment then I would've hit somewhere nicer," Charlie grinned.

"I wasn't aware there were nice places to hit," Olivia said dryly before finally taking note of their new audience members.

"That was wicked awesome!" Lincoln said in awe, his face held clear admiration.

"Why are you guys here?" Charlie asked as he toweled the sweat from his forehead.

"We've compiled a list of people who could be behind the shooting from our end," Peter said.

"Right, well I'm going to go shower and I'll meet you guys in the dining room when I'm done," Olivia said, hips swaying as she moved to go past Peter, Lincoln, and Astrid.

"Need any help?" Peter asked with a grin.

"Nothing I can't take care of myself," she grinned back, patting him gently on the cheek and proceeding past him.

Peter's gaze stuck on her ass and he had to bite back the groan that threatened to leave his mouth.

"Keep your eyes in your skull, Bishop, or I'll remove them for you," Charlie growled as he passed the crowd in the entry to get cleaned up as well.

"Follow me, I was just making lunch anyways; interested?" Astrid asked as she led them back down the stairs.

Peter and Lincoln took seats at a long table meant for six and watched as Astrid eased her way around the kitchen throwing together the last preparations for a spaghetti and meat sauce with salad and bread on the side.

"Do I smell cherry pie?" Lincoln asked, nose in the air.

Astrid chuckled and nodded. "I enjoy baking."

"So you can kill people and bake?" Lincoln asked in awe.

"Yeah, I guess," Astrid said with a small smile, still moving around the kitchen.

"Marry me," Lincoln exclaimed with a laugh and Astrid startled before with a flawless flick of her wrist sent a chopping knife to land point down in the table between his hands. "Damn…"

"What'd the boss say about knives in furniture?" Charlie gently scolded Astrid.

"Don't unless I'm killing someone," Astrid quipped from memory.

"So you missed then?" Lincoln almost squeaked.

"No, I never miss," Astrid grinned.

Charlie helped Astrid carry out the food, while Peter and Lincoln pitched in by helping set the table. They were almost finished when Olivia came down the stairs in jeans and a loose football jersey that was only partially tucked in. Her wet hair was tied back in a sloppy bun and she wasn't wearing any makeup but still Peter's gaze was drawn to her. She hardly seemed to notice though as she helped bring the last item over and took a seat at one of the ends of the table. They all dug into the food with gusto and it wasn't until plates were mostly finished when Charlie spoke up.

"So are you here to share information or eat our food?"

Peter rolled his eyes before pulling out a stack of files and passing them around to the others. The sounds of paper sifting and flipping filled the room as they all read.

"What kind of name is 'Big Eddie'?" Astrid snorted before giving Peter and Lincoln a raised eyebrow.

"Don't know, don't ask." Peter said, not really entertaining the question.

More flipping and shuffling filled the room before Olivia spoke up.

"What about this Bruno Montez?" She raised the front of his bio.

"Ah yes, that asshole has been trying to end my existence since I was ten," Peter sighed.

"Ten? What kind of guy carries a grudge against a ten year old?" Astrid asked.

"It was because of the family I'm from, nothing against me," Peter said vaguely, not willing to divulge any more information.

Olivia only gave him a raised eyebrow before rereading the file. "I think we should start with him. We'll just talk some information out of him and hopefully get a lead that way."

"No one gets close to Bruno though," Peter sighed and rand a hand through his short hair. "And no one gets information out of him."

"Well I haven't had a crack at him yet," Olivia grinned.

"Livia – I don't know…" Peter said skeptically. He knew she was probably good, but he couldn't see her get hurt either.

"He's gotta have a weakness," Olivia said thoughtfully, flipping through the bio for any ideas.

"Yeah – S&M," Lincoln quipped with a snort.

"What?" Olivia asked, half hoping she'd heard him wrong.

"No," Peter said quickly. "Just…no."

"If that's the way to get to him, than okay," Olivia rolled her shoulders and her mind leapt to tackling this new task.

"Can't you talk some sense into her?" Peter pleaded to Charlie.

"Not usually, but I think she's right on this one," Charlie sighed.

"Oooo, I think you should go red for this one!" Astrid piped in, bouncing in her seat.

Olivia chuckled and nodded. "Works for me unless he has a hair color preference?" She aimed the question at Peter.

"No, he doesn't," Peter sighed, a perpetual frown on his face.

"It says here he likes to go to a high class jazz bar downtown; the Emerald Rose." Olivia scrunched her nose up and glanced up. "Astrid, can you get me anything and everything about this place? Let's see if we can filter in some backup on this mission. If this man is our guy I might need backup."

"On it," Astrid said and quickly got up from the table and perched herself in front of a lap top that was at the breakfast bar and began working.

"We do this tonight. Meet here at 7pm sharp. Astrid will contact you with the details within a couple hours," Olivia said, getting up from her seat.

Clearly being dismissed Peter and Lincoln left the house, both intrigued as to what their part tonight would be.

Olivia stared into her tall bedroom mirror staring at her reflection with a critical eye. Her performance had to be flawless tonight because the man they were going after was another assassin; someone who might suspect someone to come after him. Fidgeting a bit she rolled her shoulders back and refocused her eye on her appearance.

A black flowing dress that clung to her curves and balanced a few inches north of her knees making her look classy but for when she moved and the slit moved all the way up to her hip revealing black garters that attached to fishnet stockings and underneath the dress to a matching corset. The look was complete with her blonde hair left in loose and sexy curls, strappy tall black heels, and the fuck-me red lipstick and smoky eyes.

"He won't know what's coming," Astrid said from the doorway.

"Who?" Olivia asked, still lost in thought.

"Bruno of course – or did you think I meant Peter," Astrid grinned.

Olivia scowled at the younger woman. "Did you need something? Or are you just here to be a pain in the ass…"

"Which shoes should I wear; the purple or the black?" Astrid held up two pairs of heels for show.

The younger woman was dressed in a black knee high dress that had a thick purple waist band with a twist in the back that flowed down. Her makeup was darker than Olivia's since her complexion allowed it better and she looked stunning.

"Definitely the purple," Olivia said with a small smile.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Astrid said with a grin. Just then the doorbell rang alerting the girls that it was time. "What have you got for weapons hidden in that outfit?"

"Two short knives; one in each heel," Olivia answered. "If I have to get close to naked I won't be able to hide anything bigger."

"You'll be fine," Astrid said confidently. "I've got two hand guns and my set of throwing knives."

"Then I'm in good hands," Olivia grinned and together they headed down the stairs.

Olivia's gaze caught on Peter as he stood in the entry to the house. He was dressed in a 50's inspired suit with a black fedora to hide his face a little better.

"So what are you supposed to be?" Olivia asked, swallowing down the saliva build up.

His head jerked up to look at her and she saw his eyes go from blue to almost black as he took in her state of dress.

"Your musical entertainment for the night," he gave her a grin that said she was going to be eaten alive tonight and not by Bruno and it made things inside of her tighten and heat up in anticipation. Instead of giving him a reaction she knew he wanted she raised one delicate eyebrow before continuing to the entry.

"Okay, so Charlie will be the bartender and leader on this mission. Only he will have direct communication with Liv, but everyone else will be able to hear him. Peter will be at the piano. I will be singing, and Lincoln will be Liv's escort," Astrid said, only glancing at her outline since she knew it by heart.

Everyone nodded their agreement and headed out the door, climbing into the waiting Limo. Once in Olivia wriggled in her seat, trying to create a little more space for her since she was wedged in between the opposite side of the car and Peter. His thigh was pressed up against hers and the heat radiating from him was almost burning her from the inside out. He gently squeezed her upper thigh when she wriggled again.

"You could sit in my lap if you're not comfortable," Peter smirked and gave her a look that said he didn't care if there were other people in the limo, he'd take her right now if she let him.

"Not happening," Olivia rolled her eyes and stayed still in her seat for the duration of the trip. They stopped two blocks out and let Charlie out to walk the rest of it and then drove around the block and let Astrid out to walk, leaving just Peter and Olivia in the back. Lincoln drove another block and stopped to where Peter would be exiting but before he did slid a hand around Olivia's waist and pulled her into his lap so that she sat with her side and front facing him, half sputtering when he captured her lips with his. She immediately melted into the kiss and leaned in closer while his free hand traveled from her hip up to caress her breast through the dress. A soft moan of approval escaped her lips, but he swallowed the noise and then gently tweaked her nipple so that it stood at attention.

"Mmmmmm, Peter…" she purred, lost to the sensations he was creating with his fingers and lips.

"Don't do this, Livia," Peter said between kisses as he moved from her lips down the column of her throat. "Please…"

"Why?" Olivia asked in a breathy voice, surprised that she could formulate even that much. "Why do you care?"

"I don't know – I just do, so please don't do this. Bruno is dangerous and you're about to strut into his territory like a well dressed turkey on Thanksgiving." Peter gently nibbled along her throat and darted his tongue out to taste her. "We can still turn back. There's gotta be another way to get to him."

"This is our best chance and you know it," Olivia gasped as he found a sensitive spot beneath her ear. "It would take too long to find another plan and someone might try to kill us again before that happens and they might succeed."

Peter growled low in his throat and finally jerked back from her. He gave her one last look over as if trying to memorize all of her before they sent her out as a lamb to the slaughter and then exited the limo. Olivia let out a shaky sigh when he'd left and then pulled a mirror out to touch up her makeup while Lincoln finished the drive to the club. When the limo finally stopped the window between the front and back rolled down and Lincoln peered back at her.

"Good luck, Liv and stay safe," he said in all seriousness.

"Thanks Linc, I will," Olivia said as she assembled into her new role before exiting the vehicle.

She glided from the curb to the entrance, swaying her hips seductively and a neutral look on her face. When she was confronted with the bouncer she gave him a sexy wink and he all too eagerly let her in. Her eyes quickly adjusted to the interior lighting and she made her way to the bar. Curbing the urge to get her usual she ordered a dry martini with two green olives from Charlie who never even blinked in recognition. Sipping her drink she looked around the room, hoping that Bruno was already there but he wasn't. Several men approached her with hungry eyes offering to buy her a drink and chat but she shut each down carefully and quickly, not because she cared for their feelings but because she didn't need a brawl over who got to take her home. So she'd told them she was waiting for someone, which wasn't really a lie at all.

"Is he ever going to get here?" Olivia asked while slowly stirring her drink.

"Bishop says soon," Charlie spoke through her earpiece.

A slow jazz ballad filled the room and Olivia felt her body relax to the tune. Glancing over her shoulder she saw it was Peter playing now and she couldn't but admire how natural he made playing look. He looked like he was born to play and made it look as easy as walking. He glanced up and caught her gaze and Olivia blushed at having been caught staring at him and quickly looked away.

"Look alive people, he's arrived." Charlie said under his breath as he stood in front of a beer tap.

Olivia slowly let her gaze travel to the entrance and sure enough there he was; all 6'0" rugged and handsome inch of him. Olivia knew that normally he would definitely be her type, but she didn't get the same feeling as she usually did and she wondered if it was because she knew what he was or because of a certain other man in her life at the moment. She caught his gaze and gave him a very calculated look that spoke of lust, attraction, and admiration – everything a man would want from a woman like her, and then looked back down at her drink. Olivia never begged for a man's attention even on missions.

Like a bee to honey he wove his way through the crowd and took the available seat beside her.

"What is a gorgeous little thing like you doing here?" He asked huskily, drinking in her appearance.

"Just soaking in the atmosphere," Olivia said with a dazzling grin that made Bruno's eyes darken in lust.

_Jackpot._

"Would you care to dance?" He asked, offering her his hand in invitation.

"I'd love to," Olivia said, slipping her hand into his and rising to her feet with as much grace as she could muster.


	9. Peter's past

Alright folks only two more chapters to go.

* * *

Bruno took Olivia's hand and led her off the dance floor and out of the room to an elevator. They headed up to his room, Charlie's voice could be heard in her ear as he told everyone where she was going and with whom that way if anything happened the others could go to her rescue if need be. The elevator brought them to the third floor where he led her to a white door with the number 34 on it.

"The third floor, room 37 nice, three and thirty seven are my favorite numbers, do you own this place?" Olivia said acting impressed but actually letting the others know where she could be found.

"_Thanks." _She heard Charlie say in her ear.

"I own most of everything around here sweetheart." The man said making her internally cringe. She had the sudden urge to knock him out. _I'm Peter's sweetheart. _She thought and mentally scolded herself for thinking that.

"It's nice." Olivia smiled flirtatiously at him, grabbing hold of the lapels of his jacket and pulling him closer to her. "But I'm sure you can show me something else that's nice."

"I think I can do that." Bruno said and tilted her chin up kissing her hard. Olivia let him walk her backwards and to the bed, her hand reaching behind her for the silver bracelets that she had hidden inside the corset she was wearing. He lay her down on the bed apparently lost in the kiss because she had him flipped and handcuffed to the bed in seconds; the corner of the blanket lying on the bed was then shoved into his mouth in substitute of a gag. He gave her a confused look and she glared down at him, climbing off the bed. She then removed the heels that she was wearing and took one of the thin knives out of the shoes.

"I have questions for you." She said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Someone sent my boss a message saying that one of our colleagues had tried to take out a higher up. My boss sent me out only to find that our colleague had been told the same thing about me. We met up and then someone started shooting at us. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

She looked down and saw his face void of anything that would give him away. She glared down at him for a while before ramming the knife into the head board about an inch away from his left ear.

"Answer me Montez." She snarled and took the gag out of his mouth, her thin knife pressed against his Adams apple. "Who targeted us?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Bruno Montez snapped struggling against the handcuffs. "I should have known such a pretty thing like you is a killer."

"Give me the answers that I need." Olivia said pressing the knife closer to his neck.

"What colleague are you referring to when you say that "someone started shooting at _us_?" Bruno asked. "It could have been your colleague that was targeted and not you."

"I was the one shot." Olivia said reflexively touching her hip that still stung slightly. "It doesn't matter which colleague I was with, we were still shot at now tell me why."

"Where were you when you got shot?" Bruno asked sneering up at her.

"1287 West Ave. It was an alley by the corner." Olivia said and heard him laugh darkly.

"You were with Bishop." He said spitting out Peter's name like it was disgusting. "That scum was probably the one targeted; if you and Bishop have been fucking then you could have been collateral damage. That guy can't be trusted. He's made more enemies then friends and no one wants to take their chances with him just in case he ends up like his father."

"_Damn him!" _She heard Peter snarl in the ear piece she was wearing.

"What do you mean?"She asked slowly.

"His father is fucking insane." Bruno smirked. "Guy was sent to a mental hospital, used to be a genius like his bastard of a son, but one day he just lost it. Got put away and then what happens, Peter's weak ass mother commits suicide leaving a 17 year old boy all on his own."

"That doesn't matter." Olivia said filing the information away. "Why would he be targeted? Who would target him and want me dead?"

"Big Eddie more than likely would be the one to put a hit out on Bishop." Bruno sneered. "He fucked Big Eddie's girl, Tessa. Eddie doesn't like when people mess with his girls."

"So he wants Peter dead just because his girlfriend cheated on him with Peter?" Olivia asked incredulously.

"Eddie takes things to heart." Bruno nodded. "He probably wanted you dead because he knows you're Bishop's girl."

"Where can I find Big Eddie?" Olivia asked not denying the fact that she was Peter's, a claim he had tried to put on her before.

"You'll never find him."

"Tell me where he is." Olivia said slicing his neck a bit and drawing a hiss from him as blood seeped from the wound.

"Find him on your own." He said and started to laugh, but the sound died on his lips when she jabbed her knife into his heart killing him in seconds. She quickly cleaned up the mess that she made and put the knife back into the heel of her shoe before slipping them on again. Taking her handcuffs from Bruno's body, she put them back inside the corset that she was wearing and headed back down to the club, seeing Astrid and Charlie walking out of the place but not seeing Peter anywhere.

"Where's Peter?" She asked once she was outside with them and back into the limo that Lincoln was driving.

"He went for a walk." Lincoln said turning around to face them.

"Where would he go?" Olivia asked wanting so badly to talk to Peter or at least see him.

"Every time someone mentions his family he goes back to the house he grew up in." Lincoln sighed. "It's been abandoned for a long time now, Peter owns it but he won't live in it. He refuses too."

"Will you bring me to him?" She asked getting looks from Astrid and Charlie, they had never seen her invested in a guy before.

"Liv, he's going to want to be alone right now." Lincoln explained.

"Lincoln, just bring me to him." Olivia demanded and watched him slowly nod.

"Okay." He said driving the half hour to the street that Peter's house was on, and stopped at a corner. "Go down this street, it's the fourth house on the right."

"Thank you." Olivia said and got out of the Limo and started walking, hearing the car drive away. She walked up the small stone path and went to the front door, testing the doorknob and finding that the house was unlocked. Stepping inside, she looked around and started walking the rooms until she found him standing in what must have been his old bedroom. The wall paper was pealing but she could still see spaceships and dinosaurs on it indicating that the room use to belong to a young boy. She pulled the wire from her body and the earpiece out of her ear discarding them on the floor.

"Remind me to shoot Lincoln later." Peter grumbled and continued staring out the window.

"Please don't be angry with him." Olivia said walking into the room so that she was standing behind him. "You're like a big brother to him, he worries about you." She explained and wrapped her arms around him, resting her cheek on his back.

"Why are you here?" Peter asked reaching up and covering her hands with his own.

"I care about you." She admitted and rubbed her cheek against his back.

"Aren't you going to ask if it's true?" Peter asked.

"It doesn't matter to me if it's true or not." Olivia admitted. "You can tell me in your own time if you want."

"I hate my father." Peter said softly.

"I know the feeling." Olivia said still holding him.

"How?"

"My biological father left after my sister was born. He and my mother had been fighting for a while though why I remember that I don't know I was only four years old when he left us. He never called or visited or anything. He just up and left one night and never came back. Then when I was eight my mother met Bill. He was okay for a while but after he married my mother he became abusive. He's the first person that I shot. I was nine years old at the time. I didn't kill him though, he lived. But he left our family after that. When my mom got cancer and died I was fourteen years old. I found Bill and I killed him. He was my first kill."

"What happened to your sister?" Peter asked.

"Rachel was adopted by a nice couple. I visit her every now and then. She doesn't know what I do for a living though. I lie to her and tell her that I'm in the FBI." Olivia explained. "She has a family of her own now. She's married to a guy named Greg and they have a 7 year old daughter together, her name is Ella."

"Do you miss your sister?"

"Every day." Olivia nodded. Peter turned around to face her and cupped her cheek in his hand.

"I don't have any family anymore." Peter said with a touch of sadness in his voice.

"That's not true." Olivia denied. "Lincoln acts like your brother so you have him in your life. And…You have me."

"You're not mine, you've already stated that." Peter pointed out.

"I was wrong." Olivia admitted and ran her fingers through his hair. "I am yours Peter, and you're mine."

"Livia…"

"I don't know why I'm so attached to you, but I am." Olivia stated. "You're the first person that I think about when I wake up and the last person that I think about when I go to sleep at night. But you have to understand that I've never been in a relationship before. Well none that worked out. I was with this guy named John but he found out about my job and went to turn me in, so I had to kill him."

"Well I'm not him." Peter said placing his hands at her hips and taking a step closer to her. "I'm hopelessly addicted to you." He admitted.

"Good." Olivia said placing her hand at the back of his head and pulling him into a deep kiss. Peter groaned into the kiss and backed her into the wall behind her, his hands going behind her back and his fingers unzipping her dress letting it fall to the floor leaving her in just her panties, stockings and heels. Olivia helped him shed his jacket, tie and shirt before her lips found a scar on his chest making him shudder under the contact. Her fingers went to his belt and pulled it out of the loops of his pants while his went to her panties pulling them down her legs leaving the stockings and heals on. He pulled her down to the floor and trailed kisses down her neck and over her collar bone to her breasts, making love to her skin with every light kiss. Olivia reached down and pushed Peter's pants off of him while he kicked his shoes off, his boxer joining the pile seconds later freeing his hard member. Olivia kissed him deeply and gasped when he pushed a thick finger inside her.

"Peter." She moaned arching into him, her hips bucking into his finger urging him on and making him insert another finger into her curling them just right and making her see stars. Olivia let out a breathy moan and rocked against his hand until she came around his fingers, his name coming off her lips in a cry of pleasure. Peter took his fingers from her and glided up her body so that they were chest to chest. He placed himself at her entrance and swiftly pushed into her drawing a gasp of bliss from him as she adjusted to his size. Peter picked a quick rhythm that had their heads spinning and had Olivia clinging to him like a second skin urging him faster, deeper and harder. Peter could feel himself getting closer and reached between their bodies he rubbed her bundle of nerves making her gasp, her head tilting back and her orgasm crashing over her taking his with it.

"Mine." He said against her neck.

"Always." She said back and kissed his jaw letting him roll off of her, his chest heaving as he caught his breath.

"I'm sorry that you got wrapped up into this." Peter said when she laid her head on his chest, her hand on his stomach.

"Don't be." Olivia said propping herself up on her elbow, looking down into his eyes. "It's not like my job was safe before I met you."

"It doesn't change the facts that now you have someone else after you in order to get to me." Peter pointed out.

"I know, but it doesn't matter." Olivia said standing up and helping him to his feet. "I can protect myself, and now I have you to help keep me safe if need be."

"Yes you do." Peter said getting redressed while Olivia did the same. Once they were dressed Peter reached down and picked up their discarded wires and ear pieces placing them in his pocket.

"How do we get back to my place?" Olivia asked looking around the small town.

"We walk." Peter shrugged wrapping an arm around her and seeing an incredulous look on her face. "I'll call Lincoln and he'll come get us."

"Thank you." Olivia sighed in relief while Peter called the younger man. Lincoln soon showed up and drove them back to the house that Olivia lived in. Olivia kissed Peter goodbye with the promise that they would all meet up again the next day to decide what to do about Big Eddie and the threat that was on their lives. She then made her way inside where Astrid and Charlie were waiting for her, understanding looks on their faces.

"You love him." Astrid said flatly.

"I'm going to shower." Olivia said going to walk by them only for Charlie to stop her, giving her a look that said that she'd better talk.

"Do you love him?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know." Olivia said. "I think so, but then again I've never been in love before."

"Well it's obvious that he loves you." Astrid stated.

"I'm going to shower." Olivia repeated and headed up the stairs leaving them behind with those knowing looks on their faces.


	10. Turning himself over

Alright folks only one more chapter to go.  


* * *

Running always helped clear her mind and today she needed it. She'd been overwhelmed with thoughts and dreams of Peter since they'd parted ways, ranging from chatting and laughing with to sex in various locations with him to living together. With a long huff she increased her pace, feeling the pounding of the pavement to the beat of her hard rock music that blared in her ears. She was just finishing her third mile when she felt someone grip her forearm and yank her back into a dark alley. Expensive seconds passed as Olivia's brain tried to comprehend what was happening before a wire was wrapped around her neck and pulled tight.

Olivia flailed and dug her fingers under the wire trying to pull it from her neck so she could breathe. When that didn't work she jammed her heal into his foot causing him to grunt and bend just enough for her to drive her heal up into his groin making the wire to loosen. Spinning around Olivia prepared to ram her fist into his face but he had recovered faster than she'd thought possible and he backhanded her. Olivia stumbled back, stars dancing at the edge of her vision and it gave her attacker enough time get in a god punch to the side he hadn't hit before.

Back colliding against the brick wall of a building, Olivia wondered for the first time in her life if this would be her moment. If it was she wasn't going down without a serious fight. Flashes of Astrid and Charlie went through her mind of times they had together. They were the closest thing she'd had to a family in many years. Then Peter joined them. Mental images of him laughing, bringing her breakfast, making love to her… She needed to live. Olivia struck out with every move she knew, doing some damage but then he had her pinned to the wall, a knife drawn to her throat.

"Bitch…" He spat at the wall beside her face. "Tell Bishop that if he doesn't turn himself into Big Eddie, I'll do more than just hurt you a little next time we meet."

He backed up and just when she thought he'd leave, he threw one last punch into her stomach and all of the air in her rushed out, refusing to come back in until darkness crept in around her vision and everything went black.

Next she woke she was in her bed with an icepack pressed to her cheek. Groaning she tried to sit up but then pain shot through her stomach, making her fall back onto the mattress again.

"Thank God, I put that tracker on your iPod," Charlie sighed from her doorway. "When you'd gone still for more than five minutes I knew something had to be wrong."

"I guess I should be saying thanks?" Olivia said roughly.

"Not quite yet," Charlie grimaced. "Bishop called half an hour ago and when I couldn't put you on the line for him he freaked and is on his way."

Olivia groaned and closed her eyes just as the doorbell rang over and over.

"I'd better get that before he breaks down the door," Charlie rolled his eyes and left her alone to her thoughts.

Seconds later Peter was rushing into her room and she was grimacing in the effort to sit up.

"Don't you dare move," Peter said, voice low and worried. He gently pressed her back into the bed. "What the hell happened?"

"One of Big Eddie's guys I'm guessing," Olivia groaned.

"He'll pay for this, Livia, I swear he will." Peter said voice lowered and dangerous.

Olivia's face only darkened as she avoided his gaze.

"He gave you a message to give to me," Peter said angrily and gently tipped her chin up to see into her eyes.

"It doesn't matter," Olivia said darkly.

"What was the message, Livia?" Peter asked. When she didn't answer she watched his face show the anger he'd been hiding. "Olivia."

"He said he'd do more than hurt me a little if you didn't turn yourself over to Big Eddie," Olivia said. "Which isn't going to happen so don't even think about it."

Peter backed up from the bed and shook his head. "I never should have gotten you involved with this and now I'm going to end it so you don't get hurt again."

"Peter, no." Olivia sat up despite the pain.

"No one else has to get hurt, especially you." Peter leaned down to her and poured his love for her into a kiss that made her heart swell. Before completely pulling back he let his lips hover over hers, trying to memorize the taste and feel of her. "I love you, Livia."

Olivia's heart clenched tight and then she felt it stutter in place. Before she could respond he was backing away and out the door. "No, no, no! Bring him back, Charlie!" Olivia ordered, voice panicked as she struggled to get up.

"I don't think I can because I agree with him," Charlie said and almost winced at the glare she sent him. "He should've kept his shit to himself and then you'd be safe."

"Safe? Safe?" Olivia almost screeched. "Charlie, our job is dangerous whether Peter Bishop is involved or not."

"You've been hurt twice since you've started this career, Olivia. And now after just one week with Bishop you've met that record." Charlie argued.

"Look, Charlie, I know you're just trying to keep me safe, but something is telling me I need to be with Peter," Olivia said softly, giving him pleading eyes.

"People in our line of work don't fall in love, Olivia. It just doesn't work like that," Charlie said sadly.

"I used to believe that, but now I'm not so sure," Olivia said with a grim smile.

"Ugh, women!" Charlie threw his hands in the air. "Next assassin we get is going to be a dude. Someone I can clean my guns with and watch football while drinking bars with. No more of this touchy feely shit."

Olivia laughed and Charlie helped her to her feet. Groaning, she worked her muscles free of the kinks and began walking them out until she was moving a little easier.

"I'll go get your gear from the equipment room if you get ready." Charlie said and left before she could answer.

Stripping down to nothing she slipped on a black thong and matching strapless bra. Moving to her desk she selected her best thigh band to tuck in several knives and then another band to carry a small gun. She was just slipping on a shorter black skirt that flared and just covered her weapons when Charlie walked in with her vest that only wrapped around her middle just under her breasts. It was used mostly to carry additional knives but it was also protection against bullets. Without words Charlie unlatched the sides and helped her into it and then redid the Velcro so that it hugged her form and would appear invisible under any shirt she wore. Slipping on the last item, a black lace strapless top that clung to every curve she had, Olivia made her way to the bathroom to try and cover up some of the damage from her earlier attack.

"Tennis or heels?" Astrid said from the doorway of her personal bathroom, holding up the two options, both in black.

"Tennis, please," Olivia grinned taking in the readied state of her friend. She clearly wasn't going to be going in alone, because behind her Charlie stood ready as well.

"We're picking Lincoln up on the way, so we'd better hurry." Charlie said, already in mission mode.

Shaking her head with a grin, Olivia quickly slipped on the sneakers that Astrid had brought her and braided her hair as they made their way to the car. Charlie drove them while Olivia and Astrid plotted with Lincoln via speaker phone on their best plan of action since it was Lincoln who had all the intel.

"Peter has always known where Big Eddie's made camp, but it wasn't until recently that he'd given up watching him since nothing had happened that he needed to worry about," Lincoln explained over the phone.

"Until now," Astrid said rather darkly.

An involuntary shiver ran through Olivia at Astrid's tone of voice. She'd always been impressed with the way Astrid could go from chipper and happy to dark and cold; though you only saw the latter directly before and during missions. Just seconds after a job was done she'd be off talking about what errands needed to be done or how she was dying to shop for shoes in the near future.

"If you ever get here I can show you the floor plans and our best plan of attack…" Lincoln said, voice just slightly annoyed but mostly anxious.

"Hey! I'm going as fast as I can. The streets are flooded with cops today and I don't want to explain why I have all these weapons in the car," Charlie snapped.

"Yeah, yeah…" Lincoln sighed. "There are three means of entrance and exiting and though only one is primarily used we should cover them all."

"Okay, so Astrid and Lincoln can take the main entrance while Olivia and I each take one of the others," Charlie said coolly.

Olivia nodded her agreement while Astrid sputtered.

"I can take my own entrance," she whined. "I'm a big girl and I don't need backup."

"I know, but somebody needs to make sure Lincoln doesn't get himself killed," Olivia said with a grin.

"HEY!" Lincoln whined over the speaker while Astrid grinned.

"I guess if someone has to," Astrid sighed dramatically while listening to Lincoln whine over the phone.

When they finally pulled up to Peter and Lincoln's place, Lincoln was already waiting outside and jumped in to the backseat beside Astrid with minimal whining as he unfolded his drawings and they all plotted their mission to save Peter Bishop from himself.


	11. Operation Peter rescue

Here is the last chapter.  


* * *

Olivia carefully made her way to the entrance that she had been given and saw the outline of Charlie as he went to his entrance as well. Charlie gave a signal that Olivia could just barely see and they both headed into the building losing sight of the other. Olivia scanned the small room that she had walked into and found it empty though there were drugs and knives scattered all over the place along with meth pipes, a few candles were burning on the table, the only light in the room. She made her way into the next room and found much of the same, finding no one. It wasn't until she got to her third room that she found it occupied by one man. Making up her mind quickly, she took aim and shot the man in the head watching his body tumble to the floor.

Charlie shot the last person in the room that he had entered and stepped over the numerous bodies, forever grateful for the silencer on his gun. The next room was empty and branched off to several different rooms making it known to Charlie that the building was more like a labyrinth than anything else. It was like trying to make his way through a bee hive which worked in his favor since if it were a bee hive, the leader, Big Eddie, would be found in the middle. However that also meant that he would be surrounded. He made his way into a dark hallway and almost out when something collided with him knocking him to the ground.

Lincoln looked up from the man that he had just killed, to see Astrid pulling one of her throwing knives out of another body, wiping the blood on a handkerchief that was deeply stained. She just looked up at him and smirked before nearly prancing away into the next room making him scramble after her.

Charlie pushed the person off of him and came face to face with Olivia who looked about ready to kill him and if he were honest, she was.

"This place needs better lighting." Olivia groused and got up off of him gingerly, her sides starting to hurt though she would never admit it to anyone.

"Yeah well it kind of works in our favor." Charlie said and crept forward with Olivia at his heels. They cleared a few more rooms and found Lincoln and Astrid spattered in blood, Astrid looking pleased while Lincoln looked like he'd rather face Big Eddie and all his cronies on his own then go up against Astrid in a fight.

"Where to now?" Olivia asked looking at Lincoln.

"We just have to keep moving into the middle of the place." He stated.

"Linc, we don't even know where we are in this hell hole." Charlie snapped.

"Well we can't be that far out." Lincoln shrugged and started walking in front of them.

They made their through several more rooms, killing as they went until they reached a set of huge double doors. They all looked at each other with looks on their faces.

"You've got to be kidding me." Charlie voiced first and got nods of agreement from everyone else.

Peter spat out blood just as another kick made contact with his stomach knocking him to the ground. His body was covered in deep cuts, scraped and bruises while his face was swollen and bloodied, his right eye swollen shut and his nose broken. He could barely move but would always push himself up as far as he could when the beatings stopped. Bid Eddie wanted him in as much pain as humanly possible before killing him so they would bring him to the brink of death only to stop and let him crawl his way back to the living. A blow hit his head knocking him nearly unconscious just as the sound of metal hitting the floor and something rolling sounded through the room, a loud hiss vibrating off the walls. The last thing Peter saw was smoke filling the place before everything went black.

"Peter…"

He heard through a foggy mind.

"Peter…"

He could feel something cold touching his face urging him to open his eyes but finding that only one would open and just barely. But it was enough to see Olivia looking down at him a sad smile gracing her face.

"Hey there." She said softly, her hand brushing through his hair in a soothing manner. She leaned down and kissed his cheek trying not to put any pressure on his injured body.

"How did you guys get me out?" Peter asked through a dry throat.

"Lincoln sent in a smoke bomb and they went to town attacking big Eddie and his men. I got you out of there and waited in the car with you. Big Eddie is dead and so are all of his men." Olivia explained and sat on the bed beside him.

"You shouldn't have gone after me." Peter croaked making Olivia stand up suddenly and glare at him.

"You shouldn't have been so fucking stupid!" Olivia yelled anger raging through her. "Why did you do that?"

"To keep you alive." Peter protested.

"I'd rather have died then to have seen you like this." Olivia admitted and stormed out of the room.

Olivia hadn't come back to his room since she had stormed off and since she didn't live with him, that wasn't surprising. She was pissed and he could understand that, but now that he could move without pain and could see out of both eyes perfectly fine, he wanted nothing more than to see her.

"I wouldn't do that." Lincoln commented when he saw Peter slipping on his shoes. "She's still pretty pissed."

"I need to talk to her Linc."Peter sighed and left the house going to the mansion Olivia lived in.

"Oh boy just the person Olivia wants to see." Astrid said when she opened the door for him.

"It's that bad huh?" Peter moaned.

"Oh well having the man she loves sacrifice himself to keep her safe is possibly the only thing that has pissed her off this badly so yes. It's that bad." Astrid nodded rolling her eyes. "If you feel like getting your ass kicked, she's in the dojo."

"Thanks." Peter said trying to stop his heart from soaring at the thought of Olivia loving him. He made his way to the dojo and found her beating on a punching bag. He had a strong idea that she was envisioning his face on it. He watched her for a bit until she felt him staring and turned to face him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked letting her arms fall to her sides.

"I've missed you." He admitted. "Livia you know why I gave myself up. I was prepared to die if it meant that you would be left alone."

"Do you really think they would have just left me alone after they had killed you?" Olivia asked walking away from him and grabbing a towel to dry herself off with.

"I don't know, but if there was a chance of them leaving you alone then I was going to take it." Peter said with love lacing his words.

"I wasn't going to let them kill you. I wasn't going to let them take you away from me." Olivia said looking at the floor sadly.

"Why, if it would keep you safe and away from…"

"I love you." She cut him off.

"Livia…"Peter said taking a step closer to her.

"I know that I shouldn't and that it's not smart to love another assassin but I do, I love you." She rambled but stopped when he took her face in his hands.

"You already know how I feel about you." Peter said his lips a centimeter from hers. "I love you."

Olivia closed the minute distance between them and took his lips into hers kissing him deeply and feeling him give back as much as she was giving, her arms wrapping around his neck while his went around her waist. Both wanted to take it further but pulled apart when they heard Astrid sigh. Looking over they saw the others watching them with either happy or amused looks on their faces.

"So I'm assuming that Olivia is no longer going to try and kill us when we mention your name?" Charlie asked looking at Peter who in turn looked at Olivia.

"Sweetheart?" Peter asked looking at Olivia with mirth in his eyes.

"Nah I think you guys are safe now." Olivia chuckled and saw Charlie and Astrid sag in relief, Lincoln laughing behind them.

"Dude, she threw my own throwing knives at me for saying the word Bishop." Astrid glared at Lincoln who just laughed harder until Astrid punched him in the shoulder making him tumble to the floor.

"Let's leave them alone." Astrid said after a few minutes, Charlie walking in front of her while she grabbed the back of Lincoln's shirt and pulled him across the floor. Once they were out of the room again, Peter turned back to Olivia and beamed at her.

"Move in with me." Peter stated.

"Do you really think Charlie would go for me leaving 'the nest' to move in with you?" Olivia asked and saw him shrug.

"Who cares, it's up to us, up to you."Peter pointed out and brushed his lips against hers. "Though, I'd very much like for you to say yes to move in with me."

"There isn't anything that I'd like more right now." She said and saw a huge smile grace his handsome face.

"So that's a yes?"

"Yes." Olivia nodded and let out a small squeak when he pulled her to him and kissed her with all the love he possessed.


End file.
